markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairara
Fairara Motto: United in Strength Anthem: West For Fairara Capital: Capsuls Official Languages: Common, Ocarrun Demonym: Fairaran Government: *Ruler: Prime Minister Franklin Lilly *Vice Ruler: MInister of State Matthew Goldpaw *Legislative Branch: The People's Congress Established: 2000 BME Area: 675,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 56,600,000 *Dwarves: 125,000 *Orcs: 3,000,000 *Elves: 2,400,000 *Other: 4,000,000 Currency: Bulls Geography Fairara makes up the Western and southern coast of Ocarrus. The northern portion of the nation is dominated with thick pine forrests which run up to the slopes of the Ocarrus Spine. The weather warms and a strip of planes runs along the middle of the nation until coming to the warm and wet jungles of the southern horn of Ocarrus. History Fairara was the first and oldest human nation on Ocarrus. The tribes that were scattered across the continent were brought together under the rule of the Fairara might and eventually they dominated the entire continent. While they worked with the dwarves and accepted other races into their island they were mostly left isolated from the rest of the Human world that was developing rapidly in North Lagordo. When colonists arrived from across the sea the much beter equiped and technologically superior humans devastated Fairarans militarily and culturally. The once great empire was forced to secceed much of its territory by uncaring larger empires until all that it held onto was its strip on the western half of the continent protected by the spine of Ocarrus. Recently a new invasion has started as over the last thousand years elves from Insuladom have begun migrating into the relatively open nation and began settling their southern half of their teritory. The elves follow Fairara laws and pay fairaran taxes but they consider themselves Insuladom citizens and have little to no allegiance to their new Fairaran country. Worry is begining to mount amongst the Fairaran leaders that they may soon lose another large chunk of their teritory. Affects of the War Fairara had a lose alliance with Corodo during the war and supplied their ally with large supplies of grains and meat during the conflict. Their troop comitment was minimal as their volunteer only army saw a large decrease in recruits as many Fairaran citizens saw the war as a petty conflict between those who encroached and took their lands. A sporadic blocakde by Maramic off their shores was the closest they came to being attacked directly and were relatively well protected during the conflict by their remote location. Culture & Religion Fairarans are known to be very accepting perhaps even to their own detriment of others. Their welcoming nature was taken full advantage of by Vicmortan and Marimican colonists who etched out large portions of the continent that was once considered all Fairara for their own. Now this attitude is being take advantage of by Elves who seem poised to take away a sizeable chunk of their nation as well. Fairarans practice a polytheist religion called Paxism. The belief prevalantly pushes nonviolence and cooperation and believes in reincarnation. One's position is life is predertimened based upon their actions in a previous life and eventually if someone lives enough good lives they join the great encompassing god in paradise and escape the never ceasing loop of mortality. Fairaran diet consists heavily of Maize and many exotic fruits which only grow in Fairara. Their dishes are known to be exceptionally spicy and flavorful. Industry and Business Fairaran's primary export to the world is tea as well as many exotic fruits. There is a blackmarket for exotic animals that live in the Fairaran jungles of the south which the government is doing its best to stop. The elves moving into the region have helped put a curb on it as well as they believe in conserving the local wildlife which has only made the value of the animals even higher and poachers even more creative. Fairara's large concentrated population has been targeted by Marimicans as a source of cheap labor and factories have began to spring up in Capuls and other large cities around the country. This influx of investment is believed to be the key to bringing the Fairarans kicking and screaming into the modern world. Appearances and speaking habits of people Native Fairarans typically have dark brown or black skin. Those from the jungle areas typically have almost charcoal black skin while those further north are lighter by degrees. Fairarans are typically short around 5'2" tall and usually have dark hair and eyes. They tend to have descriptive names of exotic items or plants. Fairaran accent is like that of a Hindu Indian. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - Fairarans have little itneraction with Vicmorta although they were enemies during the war they rarely fought due to Fairara's remoteness. *The Maramic Empire - While Fairarans have had many run ins with the Maramic navy which at times was ruthless when it could impose a blockade upon the country recently their relations have increased as Maramican investors have began to spend large amounts of wealth in the country. *United Corodo - Corodo is the closest thing Fairara has to a friend amongst the great empires and mourned heavily upon the cataclysm that shattered them. Now Corodo is unable to protect Fairara and they likewise have little ability to help them. *Insuladom - The elven encroachment into Fairara has been a serious cause for concern amongst Fairarans. The southern half of the country is almost completely independant of the north because of this. While war is unlikely it is clear to both sides some sort of agreement needs to be reached or else it may come to blows. Such a battle would surely be disasterous for Fairarans. *Coldrim - Fairarans are secretly happy that both the Ocarrus Spine and Highetest lies between them and Coldrim as they fret constantly of Coldrim some day deciding it wants to control all of Ocarrus. *Butermarr - If war between Coldrim and Butermarr broke out tomorrow Fairara would throw its support behind Butermarr in hopes of deterring Coldrim's expansionism. But they still do not wish for the Marimacan colony that took so much of their territory away and exiled millions of their citizens across the spine some time ago. *Highetest - Fairara is not wealthy and such can rarely afford the expensive dwarven goods. However they still maintain friendly relationis as the two had at once coexisted across Ocarrus together. *Wytixca - Fairarans recognize the orc nation as a necessity but don't like that it was positioned right next door to them. Those who don't care for the orcs hope its proxmity will attract the large population of orcs within their own borders.